


To Far

by Crystal_kogane



Series: Messed up [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Keith is a Mess, M/M, a lot of fluff, klance, lance is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_kogane/pseuds/Crystal_kogane
Summary: Lance’s back story





	To Far

His name is Lance. he grew up abandoned by his family with only his sister as family. He grew up very poor before being adopted my a rich man and his wife and his life was fine. By the time he was 11 robbers broke into his home and kidnaped him asking his parents for ransom, both parents declined and said they could keep him and that’s the last he saw of his parents. The two robbers decided to raise Lance as there own teaching him everything they knew, before they knew it Lance ran off with all of the robbers. He has gotten gains. Using this money he lived life good until age 21 when he blew it all on gambling and knew he had to make money the way he knew stealing. Over the next two years he had stolen a large sum of money before he was caught, he went to jail for six months before being released on perole. Jail had messed him up into a hoarder who would steal anything he felt like and with his skills he could easily. The backstory ends with Lance at age 22 living his life as a cleotomaniac who is to good at his job. Also he is very sensitive about his family being brought up and often steals family photos.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave notes when I have update @the-real-crystal-kogane tumyblr Or @klance _is_bai on instagram


End file.
